town_of_salemfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джаггернаут
|attack = Усиленная (при старте) Неистовство (после третьего убийства) Неостановимая (после четвёртого убийства) |defence = Нет (при старте) Основная (после второго убийства) |immunity = Иммунитет к обнаружению |special = - Становится сильнее после каждого убийства |type = Убийство Уникален |priority = 5 |sheriff = Ваша цель не подозрительна. |investigator = Результатов нет (равносильно бездействию) |consigliere = Ваша цель становится сильнее с каждым убийством. Это, должно быть, Джаггернаут. |summary = Неостановимая сила, которая становится сильнее с каждым убийством. |abilities = - В полнолуние (после первого убийства — в любую ночь) нападает на выбранную цель. |attributes = - Получает дополнительные атрибуты с каждым убийством: # Атака в любую ночь. # Повышение защиты до Основной. # Тип атаки — Неистовство. # Повышение атаки до Неостановимой. |goal = Убить всех, кто играет против вас. |winwith = |mustkill = / / }} Это был мальчик, который знал только одно, всю свою жизнь. Сила. Когда он был молод, он молча презирал всех остальных детей. У них была такая роскошь, такие привилегии, которых у мальчика никогда не было. Когда они все собираются, чтобы поговорить о новейших игрушках, которые они получили от родителей, ребенок смотрел с далека, единственное, что дарили ему родители, это лишение ужина на неделю, когда они узнавали, что он провалил последний тест. Вся эта атмосфера, заставила мальчика найти новый дом, в тренировочном лагере для солдат. Мальчик приноровился. Каждый вечер в течение десяти лет, он готовился, и тренировался всю ночь. Это вызывало у него настоящее счастье, которое он никогда прежде не испытывал. В конце концов, Крестный Отец услышал новость о человеке, который погнул стальную арматуру и разбил цемент как стекло. Он был впечатлён, и ему нужен был кто-то, чтобы справиться с такой неприятностью. Он беспокоил Шерифа каждую ночь. Он договорился встретиться с этим «Джаггернаутом» в лицо, и Крестный Отец обещал вполне достаточную компенсация для полного рассмотрения навыков Джаггернаута. Именно в этот момент Линчеватель выбил дверь и поднял ружье на новых подозреваемых. «Я знал, что это вы!», - воскликнул Линчеватель, глядя на планы, что Крестный Отец оставил небрежно разбросанными на столе. Крестный Отец просто улыбнулся, предполагая, что его новая сила позаботиться об этой угрозе. Но все, что Джаггернаут увидел - это пистолет направленный в его лицо с неизмеримой яростью. На следующий день, Город оплакивал потерю бывшего героя, пистолет, которого пронзил его собственное тело, когда он пытался бороться против Мафии в лоб. После того, как место преступления было расследовано более тщательнее, печаль Города быстро обернулась удивлением. Так как они нашли, главаря мафии, его руки были отделенны от тела. __TOC__ Механика При игре за Джаггернаута игрок становится сильнее после каждого успешного убийства. * Джаггернаут начинает игру с таким набором атрибутов: ** Атака роли — Усиленная. ** Защита роли — Отсутствует. ** Возможность атаковать только в Полнолуние. * Однако, с каждым новым убийством игрок получает дополнительные способности: *# Возможность атаки в любую ночь, даже без Полнолуния. *#* После первого убийства игрок получает сообщение «''You have gained a new ability! You may now attack every night''» («''Вы получили новую способность! Теперь вы можете атаковать в любую ночь''»). *# Основная защита. *#* После второго убийства игрок получает сообщение: «''You have gained a new ability! You have gained Basic defense''» («''Вы получили новую способность! Вы теперь обладаете Базовой защитой''»). *# Неистовство во время атаки. *#* После третьего убийства игрок получает сообщение: «''You have gained a new ability! You now Rampage when you attack''» («''Вы получили новую способность! Теперь вы яростно атакуете всех подряд''»). *#* Неистовство — тип атаки, который позволяет убить не только выбранную игроком цель, но и её посетителей. Если игрок останется дома или станет целью отвлечения, он нападёт на всех своих посетителей. *# Неостановимая атака. *#* После четвёртого убийства игрок получает сообщение: «''You have gained a new ability! You ignore effects that would protect a player''» («''Вы получили новую способность! Вы игнорируете почти все эффекты, которые могли бы защитить игрока''»). * Иногда при убийствах Джаггернаута не показывается причина смерти. Это баг. * У Джаггернаута нет результатов допроса. Поэтому если игрока опросит , то его роль мгновенно станет известна. Стратегия * Если у игрока есть Неостановимый уровень атаки, и в это время какая-либо важная роль находится в тюрьме, — следует атаковать. От атаки игрока пострадают как заключённый, так и сам . * При игре за Джаггернаута самым главным противнииком игрока является , потому как у последнего имеется Неуязвимая защита и Неистовые атаки Усиленного уровня. Если они оба нападут друг на друга будучи полностью «прокачанными», игрок погибнет из-за меньшего значения защиты. * Хорошим вариантом развития является приоритет всех целей, назвавшихся в первый день, потому как у них недостаточно высокий уровень защиты, чтобы пережить атаку Джаггернаута даже с надетым бронежилетом. Это позволит игроку быстро развиться на вторую ночь, даже при убийстве целей с высоким уровнем защиты. * При выборе цели для убийства, следует выбирать тех, кто наименее вероятно находится под защитой. Таким образом игрок получит лёгкое убийство, а вместе с ним и новые способности. * Стратегию следует постоянно менять по мере получения новых способностей. Например, как только игрок получит Неистовые атаки, следует перенять стратегию (однако не следует посещать те же цели, что и он, потому как игрок умрёт из-за более высокого уровня атаки ). * Изначально игроку следует всевозможными способами избегать привлечения к себе внимания, потому как в начале игры роль Джаггернаута очень слабая из-за возможности атаковать только по полнолуниям и отсутствия защиты. По мере развития игрок может сводить свои опасения быть убитым ночью на нет. * Игроку следует менять приоритеты целей по мере получения новых способностей. В начале игроку необходимо избавиться от , потому как они — враги всех злых ролей. После получения Неистовых атак и Основной защиты, игроку следует переключиться на членов , и , потому как если они продолжают существовать безо всяких убийств, есть риск того, что игрок потеряет преимущество и его линчуют. Ролей-одиночек ( , , и ) следует устранять только в конце игры, не только потому, что они могут помочь игроку избавиться от всех остальных ролей, но и потому, что они представляют меньшую угрозу по сравнению с «командными» ролями. * Поддержка нейтральных ролей вроде , , и может сыграть в пользу игрока при Суде. * Не стоит расслабляться по мере получения способностей. Если заметят, что изначально игрок вёл себя тихо и воздерживался от дискуссий, но внезапно начал становиться всё более и более активным и стал пытаться принимать участие при линчеваниях, они могут заподозрить, что такие перемены вызваны получением некоего преимущества. , и могут так же отнестись подозрительно к уменьшающемся опасениям игрока быть убитым ночью. Они могут совершить нападение и узнать, что у игрока есть Основная защита, или при помощи или выдать его. Если подтверждён факт того, что в игре присутствует Джаггернаут, начнут подозревать игрока в том, что он и есть Джаггернаут, который по мере развития становится всё более и более беспечным. В идеале игроку следует смешаться с и ни в коем случае не демонстрировать перемены в стиле общения, которые могут навлечь на него подозрения. Изображение из себя может быть уместным, однако такая стратегия работает только с малоопытными игроками. Факты * Если и полностью развитый Джаггернаут нападут друг на друга, все живые игроки получат сообщение: «''Неостановимая сила встретила неуязвимое препятствие. Земля дрожит под вашими ногами''» ("An unstoppable force meets an invincible object. The ground beneath your feet shudders"). В этом случае Джаггернаут погибнет из-за меньшего показателя защиты. ** При получении этого сообщения игрок также получит соотвествующее достижение, но только в том случае, если он жив. * Джаггернаут — единственная роль, доступная с определённым шансом. * Единственный способ заполучить Свитки Джаггернаута — это купить набор, в состав которого входят по одному свитку на каждую роль. * Если использует способность на мёртвом Джаггернауте, тот будет в том развитии, в котором умер. * , выбравший роль Джаггернаута, начнёт с такого же уровня развития, при котором изначальный Джаггернаут умер. En:Juggernaut Категория:Роли Категория:Нейтральные роли Категория:Нейтральные роли-убийцы Категория:Уникальные роли